There is a continuing need for an efficient means to secure and/or organize documents such as loose papers, magazines, pamphlets and the like in easily removable bound arrangement. To that end, various devices have been produced that provide unique methods to hold such loose documents.
One such device is the ring type, loose leaf binder, that relies upon two or more rings permanently engaged in a backing spine between a front and rear cover. Such ring type binders require the documents to have holes arranged to conform to the ring arrangement and are typically rejected for use when it is desired to maintain the document in its original form.
Another type of device commonly used to hold loose documents and the like is the expanding folder. Expanding folders, typically referred to as manila folders, generally comprise a paper wallet, in which documents and the like can be stored, with a top flap, typically secured by a cloth strap or the like encircling the folder. Such folders have the ability to hold many sizes and shapes of loose documents but generally are not sufficiently self-supporting to be neatly arranged on typical book shelving in standing side-by-side order.
A further type of device generally used to secure loose documents and the like is generally termed a binder. U.S. Pat. No. 637,689 describes one such binder, comprising a single rectangular wrapper formed from a semi-rigid material and comprising two parallel fold points. The fold points are arranged to flank a central area such that the outer portions of the wrapper can be folded over the central area and loose papers and the like arranged in the central area will be secured thereby. U.S. Pat. No. 194,230 describes another such binder wherein two leaves are connected by a flexible fullness of leather so as to permit the leaves to fold like a book. A set of cords connects the leaves and tensions a spring carrying a clasp for fastening the leaves.
U.S. Pat. No. 251,998 describes a further binder comprising opposing covers, having eyelets in two opposing adjacent corners. One cover also contains a belaying pin on its planar surface. Provision is made for stringing a cord through the eyelets of the covers and around the belaying pin, with another cord attached to a mid-point of the first cord in such manner that pulling the second cord moves the covers toward each other. The second cord can be secured to the belaying pin to secure the distance between covers. U.S. Pat. No. 516,519 discloses a similar binder to that of U.S. Pat. No. 251,998, wherein the cords are secured to a cleat arranged on an inner surface of a cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,870 discloses a binder wherein opposing covers comprise opposing slots that contain an apertured strap therebetween. A further tie strap is strung through the apertures for encirclement of the covers and securing the covers in adjustable opposing relationship. U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,013 discloses a display device wherein an elastic strap is used to secure opposing covers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel binder for securing loose documents and the like, that will expand and contract in generally close response to the bulk thickness of the documents being secured.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel binder that will secure loose documents in generally ordered, rectangular arrangement for efficient and convenient storage on shelving.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a binder that can secure loose documents in bound book-like arrangement, that allows convenient standing, side-by-side arrangement on shelving. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.